


Impostor - KHR.

by IzumiYuuisuke



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Impostor (Among Us), Español | Spanish, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiYuuisuke/pseuds/IzumiYuuisuke
Summary: El noveno le ha pedido a Tsuna y compañía ir a hacer mantenimiento a la base espacial secreta de los Vongola.Parecía algo sencillo, hasta que se dan cuenta del peligro que esto representa.Un traidor, aunque, más bien, sea infectado, once tripulantes. ¿Podrán llegar sanos y a salvo a la Tierra?*Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Akira Amano.**Nota: puede contener yaoi y/o yuri moderado.***Nota: pueden saltarse el intro, no influye mucho en la historia.
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro (1/2).

_Día 2X del 1X del 20XX._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Usted y once personas más de su entera confianza han sido seleccionados para hacer un mantenimiento rutinario a la base espacial secreta de los Vongola. Spanner e Irie los estarán esperando en -XXX-, ellos les explicaran el funcionamiento de la nave y los trajes._

_Espero un trabajo digno de un sucesor._

_Atentamente: Timoteo._

_* * *_

_—_ Es un placer verlo de nuevo, joven Vongola — saludó Spanner al darse cuenta que finalmente la multitud que iría al espacio había llegado, estrechó la mano del castaño y del bolsillo de su camisa sacó una de sus paletas favoritas. Se veía agotado, aunque era predicible después de tanto tiempo trabajando, y parecía que se podría quedar dormido en cualquier momento.

—Hola, veo que ya están listos para viajar — comentó Irie al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba los anteojos y guardaba en su bolsillo trasero unos planos—. Tomen asiento, les explicaremos todo lo que necesitan saber.

Los doce tripulantes tomaron asiento, prestando atención a una pantalla que estaba detrás de ambos ingenieros quienes, con una sonrisa por su buen trabajo, se tomaron la molestia de mostrarles los trajes que usarían y los artefactos que éste incluía.

Después de que quedara bien explicado lo de los trajes, pasaron a hablar sobre la nave y la base. Spanner recalcó la importancia de que se completaran todas las tareas una vez adentro, ya que sería la única manera de que la base los dejara salir.

Las cuestiones de los futuros tripulantes fueron respondidas con información extra. 

—Bueno... Supongo que aquí es la despedida, Tsuna — Shoichi se acercó a la puerta de la nave, observando como los amigos del mencionado empezaban a abordarla, estiró su mano hacia el castaño para despedirse de él y envió su mirada hacia éste cuando el penúltimo tripulando desapareció al cruzar la entrada.

—Nos veremos pronto, Soichi-kun — respondió amistosamente el castaño al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano del contrario. Quería ser positivo ante la idea de ir a un lugar extremadamente lejos de su hogar a cumplir una misión que el noveno le había encargado. Giró sobre sus talones y, al poner su pie derecho dentro de la nave, Spanner lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro. 

—Joven Vongola, casi lo olvido — el rubio sacó una pequeña bolsa negra de su bolsillo y se la entregó—. _Necesito que me manden un análisis de sangre de todos una vez que estén allá_ , eso dijo el Doctor Shamal. 

— ¿Sangre? — Repitió un preocupado joven Vongola, le inquietaba el hecho de que tendría que picarse con una aguja y, peor aún, recolectar su sangre en una jeringa. Estaba seguro que se desmayaría. 

—Sí — respondió Spanner—, es suficiente con una pequeña gota de su dedo índice. 

Tsuna suspiró aliviado, asintió con la cabeza desparramando confianza y, finalmente, subió a la nave, despidiéndose de ambos ingenieros.

_* * *_

—Herbívoro — Kyoya se alejó de la entrada al percatarse que el castaño finalmente había entrado y la puerta se hubiera cerrado en automático.

—HIII — el castaño se sobresaltó, giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la persona que le estaba hablando y, al darse cuenta que el demonio de Namimori estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, prefirió adentrarse aún más a la nave, dejándolo sin decir palabra alguna.

Yamamoto y Gokudera, quienes fueron los primeros en percatarse de la presencia de su amigo, fueron tras de él casi de inmediato para acompañarle, casi como si éste los hubiese invitado.

—Maldito friki del béisbol, el Juudaimei no necesita de ti — se quejó Hayato al mismo tiempo que apretaba su puño, en un intento en vano de atemorizar al beisbolista.

—Jajaja pero es divertido ir los tres juntos, ¿no te parece? — Takeshi rodeó a ambos con sus brazos y los acercó a su pecho, como si los estuviera abrazando.

El peli plateado rodó los ojos y, chaqueando la lengua, retiró los brazos del contrario. Pensó que si él se sentía incómodo, seguramente Tsuna se sentiría el doble, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario.

— ¡Wajajaja! ¡Lambo-sama irá al espacio! — El infante saltó y colocó sus puños a los lados de su cintura, haciendo una pose de victoria.

—I-pin también — respondió la niña, quien había estado persiguiendo al contrario desde hace tiempo.

Sawada y compañía atravesaron el pasillo, ignorando a los infantes que habían saltado casi enfrente de ellos, y llegaron a una sala de descanso, donde se suponía que todos debían estar una vez la nave saliera de la Tierra.

—Boss... — Chrome se levantó casi de inmediato de su lugar cuando divisó al castaño, se acercó lentamente hasta él y, con la mirada baja, apretó muy suavemente su tridente con ambas manos, dejando en claro que se encontraba nerviosa—. Quería agradecerle que me permitiera participar en el viaje — dio un pequeño paso para acercarse aún más al mencionado y le fue acercando su rostro, con la única intención de depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, antes de que los finos labios de Dokuro pudieran llegar a su destino, Haru se había abalanzado rápidamente hacia su amiga para evitar aquello.

—Jajaja, una aventura en el espacio... ¿Verdad, Chrome-chan? — Haru hizo una sonrisa torpe, queriendo que su ataque de celos fuera lo más imperceptible posible para los presentes, se levantó de un salto, rebosando de energía, y extendió su mano para ayudarle a la ilusionista—. Haru debería tener más cuidado, desu. 

— ¿Están bien, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan? — Kyoko observó con cierta preocupación a sus dos amigas, dejó el casco de su traje que llevaba cargando en la silla más cercana y se tomó el tiempo suficiente para inspeccionar a sus amigas, aunque esto fuera inútil debido a que el traje espacial no dejaba ver la gran cosa. 

—Estúpida mujer, fíjate. ¡Pudo haber sido el Juudaimei! — Gokudera chasqueó la lengua y continuó caminando, haciendo caso omiso lo que claramente acababa de pasar, no quería quitarle tiempo a Tsuna con cosas, que a su consideración, eran tontas. 

—Dame-Tsuna, estamos a punto de despegar — Reborn saltó hacia el hombro del castaño y señaló la pantalla que tenía una advertencia de que todos debían tomar su lugar para que no hubiese accidentes. 

— ¡¡¡IREMOS AL ESPACIO EXTREMOOOO!!! — Gritó Ryohei desde su asiento, asegurando torpemente su cinturón para evitar salir volando en el despegue.

—Kufufu~ Parece que nos divertiremos — Mukuro tomó uno de los mechones del castaño, lo olió como si de una flor se tratara y, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se alejó antes de que Hayato explotara en un ataque de ira—, ¿no lo cree, _décimo_? 

Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir unos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo después de aquella escena, suspiró profundamente ignorando las quejas de su mano derecha, y se dirigió hacia su lugar.

Todos estaban emocionados, por primera vez en su vida irían al espacio, aunque fuera para hacer un trabajo rápido y regresar a casa. Era una sensación casi indescriptible para todos. 

Y lo sería aún más cuando estuvieran en la base.   
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola:D nos volvemos a ver~ ♥   
Con todo esto del Among Us se me ocurrió hacer una historia con los personajes del KHR:3 

La verdad es que lo pensé porque en un grupo que estoy, una persona publicó si querían jugar y que cada quien eligiera un personaje... Después de que la invitación fracasara, pensé lo posiblemente interesante que sería ver a nuestros personajes en una situación así jeje   
Aunque, claro, tendré que hacer varias modificaciones:) Espero no les moleste esto uwu

Y, también, espero contar con su apoyo ♥

Tengo muchas ideas, sólo me falta solidificarlas, espero pueda hacerlo pronto;)   
(Muchas de esas ideas son BL, perdónenme si este género es de su desagrado) 

Nos vemos en la próxima~ ♥


	2. Intro (2/2).

La nave aterrizó exitosamente en el planeta donde se encontraba la base espacial. De la entrada, se extendió un puente hasta atravesar una burbuja casi invisible que rodeaba una gran área alrededor de la base y la puerta, una vez que el puente tocara el suelo, se abrió automáticamente para que los tripulantes pudieran bajar.

La base era increíblemente grande, haciendo obvia la necesidad de ocupar un mapa para evitar perderse, había un montón de ventanas y entradas, aunque todas se encontraban cerradas, y tenía un gran espacio adentro de la burbuja. La pompa que rodeaba dicho lugar servía como un contenedor de oxígeno, una vez encendidos los respiradores la burbuja duplicaría su volumen indicando que estaba llena de aire. 

Tsuna, con instrucciones en la pantalla holográfica que salía de su traje, caminó hasta dichas máquinas y las encendió, para que él y sus amigos pudieran descansar un rato del casco. Se giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a los respiradores, y observó como los demás pasajeros desbordaban y se separaban mientras, asombrados, veían la construcción que tenían enfrente de ellos. 

" _Es importante, joven Vongola, que no se separen estando afuera de la nave o de la base..._ ", al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por los ingenieros que hicieron posible el viaje hasta aquel lugar, el castaño sintió que ya había fallado en algo. Quería gritales que no se separaran, que estuvieran juntos, pero... ¿por qué? Él no lograba divisar algún peligro, por lo que prefirió hacer caso omiso de la advertencia y disfrutar de las estrellas en el cielo. 

—¡Wajajaja! ¡Lambo-sama será el rey del espacio! — Lambo dejó su casco en el suelo, cambió la gravedad de su traje, dio un salto tan alto y, al estar suspendido en el aire, hizo una pose de victoria—. ¡Todos, alaben al gran Lambo-sama! 

— ¡No, Lambo! ¡Peligroso! — I-pin saltó para tomar un pie del bovino y así poder regresarlo al suelo, pero un mal calculo, debido a la mala visión de la chica, ocasionó que le picara un ojo por accidente al bovino, haciendo que este llorara. 

—Ay no... — Tsuna intentó correr hacia ellos, observando como ambos infantes flotaban por muchos metros sobre de su cabeza, y se frenó al ver su celular salir del cabello de Lambo junto otros objetos, lo había estado buscando como loco en toda la nave y pensó que se le había quedado en la Tierra—. ¡Ah! ¡Mi teléfono! 

Reborn saltó para bajar a ambos niños, pero la bazooka de los 10 años le había ganado y, como se encontraba en el camino de éste, también se lo tragó. El arma se disparó, expulsando una gran nube rosada. 

— ¡Maldita vaca, te mataré! ¡Lo juro! — La voz que se escuchó sonaba increíblemente enojada, parecía que la amenaza que acababa de lanzar era completamente sincera. 

—Hahi... ¿Dónde están Reborn-chan, Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan? — Haru empezó a buscar con la mirada a los infantes y, olvidando su búsqueda, observó atentamente a la nube rosada que estaba empezando a dispersarse. 

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Cuestionó Kyoko al ver a los adolescente que aparecieron después de que la nube se esfumara por completo—. Se me hacen familiares... 

—Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun — el castaño se dirigió a estos dos al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo—, ¿podrían llevar a todos adentro? Veré si hay una solución para esto. 

Ambos asintieron e hicieron caso al requerimiento de su amigo. 

—P-Por favor, ¡no fui yo! — Lambo sollozó temiendo por su vida, intentó correr para alejarse del sicario y se percató que ya no estaba en la mansión—. ¿Ah? ¿El espacio? — Un par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas se quedaron flotando en el espacio.

—Creo que llegaré muy tarde... — I-pin observó a la Tierra que muy apenas se podía apreciar.

_* * *_

Tsunayoshi suspiró con pesadez, ya había un problema grande y ni siquiera habían entrado a la base. Encendió la luz de la habitación a la que había entrado y observó la gran pantalla que había en medio de la pared, donde aparecían los rostros de los ingenieros que hicieron posible el viaje espacial.

—...se espera que tarden más en regresar a la normalidad — terminaba de explicar Spanner después de que el castaño le avisará sobre el accidente que hubo con la bazooka de los 10 años.

—Ah... Hay un problema — Irie subió la mirada, viendo directo hacia la cámara simulando que estaba viendo a Tsuna directamente a los ojos, su estómago empezó a doler debido a los nervios que sentía después de haber leído un documento que Shamal le había mandado después de los análisis de sangre—. ¡Están en peligro, décimo! Es de suma importancia que... aborde... escape... Tierra...

— ¿Ah? ¿Irie-san? — Sawada observó la pantalla atentamente, parecía que la estática quería quitarle el protagonismo al ingeniero, corrió hacia el tablero de comandos e intentó de adivinar que botón debía pulsar para mantener la conexión estable, aunque no se atreviera a pulsar algo todavía.

—...virus que hace que su deseo más profundo... matar a todos... cuidado extremo — las caras de los ingenieros se quedaron en la pantalla, sin moverse, dentro de poco se perdería la conexión—. El infectado es...

Conexión perdida.

Tsuna recorrió con la mirada el largo del tablero y, al extremo de éste, divisó un charco de lo que parecía ser agua sobre éste, dedujo que aquel líquido había sido el causante del problema.

—Vaya, vaya, lo siento, joven Vongola, me tropecé con los cables — Lambo adulto se encogió de hombros y señaló los cables rotos que había en el suelo, al parecer el tropezón que dio hizo que éstos sufrieran un gran daño.

— ¡Tenemos que avisarle a todos! ¡Estamos en peligro! — El castaño corrió, siendo perseguido por Lambo, hacia la sala donde todos estaban aguardando.

Tenían que encontrar al infectado, ¿pero cómo? _Quizás sea más rápido salir_ , pensó Tsunayoshi. Y para aquello, era indispensable completar las tareas, ya que era la única forma de que la base abriera sus puertas nuevamente.

Sawada se detuvo en seco, olvidó completamente el botón especial que Spanner había instalado en los trajes de todos, el botón de emergencia. Lo pulso y, tal como le habían explicado, un par de tubos transparentes bajaron del techo para succionar a los jóvenes. Un tubo cada quien. Una vez estuvieran dentro del tubo, éste los limpio, aunque de sucio no tuvieran nada, y los dejó a la sala de reuniones donde empezaban a llegar los demás tripulantes de la misma manera que Tsuna y Lambo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí termina lo que es el intro xd 

Bien, se lo podrían saltar y no pasaría nada... Creo que escribí esto más que nada para que vieran el porqué de algunas cosas jeje:)


	3. 1

Kyoko se sentía intranquila, aún si iba acompañada de Haru. Quería pensar que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, que Haru seguía siendo Haru, pero, teniendo en mente la noticia que Tsunayoshi les había dado a todos, algo en ella le decía que no podía confiar en nadie.

Haru, por su parte, desconfiaba de muy pocas personas. No le costaba nada ir a lado de su amiga sin temer, ella creía que si alguien estaba fingiendo ser otra persona, se daría cuenta de inmediato. Bueno, al menos con las personas que conocía.

La azabache pensaba en lo romántico que sería encontrarse cara a cara con el impostor. Ella gritaría por ayuda y, sin importar que tan lejos estuviera Tsuna, éste iría a su encuentro y la defendería con la valentía que lo caracteriza. Una vez que su amado venciera al villano, la cargaría en brazos para asegurarse de que ella se encontrará bien. Un notable rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de Haru. Luego, por el poder del amor, saldrían de la base y se irían a vivir en la Luna para que nadie los molestara.

Miura decidió volver al mundo real, aunque le costó hacerlo debido a la emoción que sentía por imaginarse aquello, y se percató que se había separado de su amiga. Lo único que no debía hacer para estar a salvo.

—Hahi... ¿Kyoko-Chan? — La tripulante dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, se encontraba completamente sola.

Su primer pensamiento fue regresar por donde había llegado, pero no lograba recordar el camino que había tomado. Suspiró sin ganas y abrió su mapa holográfico que salía de la palma de la mano del traje. Había varios pasillos que podía tomar para llegar a la sala de reunión, lugar donde había salido con Kyoko, pero prefirió aprovechar que se encontraba cerca del cuarto de armas para completar una de sus tareas.

_* * *_

—Maldito friki del béisbol — refunfuñó Gokudera haciendo evidente su enojo, dio una media vuelta más y sujetó de la camisa al contrario para lograr intimidarlo—. Por tu culpa hemos perdido al Juudaimei.

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa que reflejaba la poca importancia que le estaba dando al intento de intimidación del contrario.

—No debe estar lejos, vamos a buscarlo — Takeshi sujetó de los hombros al peli-plateado para que lo soltara y continuara caminando.

Hayato rodó los ojos, era evidente que estaba molesto, pero no podía hacer nada más. Suspiró y se encorvó, detestando cada segundo que pasaba con el deportista. 

Yamamoto observó el botiquín de primeros auxilios pegado en la pared, pensó lo reconfortante que era que algo así estuviera a la mano, tomó uno de los tubos de ensayo que sobraron del análisis de sangre que hicieron apenas llegaron y, tras ver atentamente a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que era el centro médico.

—Es bueno que exista una sala así, ¿no crees? — El azabache giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con la soledad en el lugar que se encontraba, soltó con cierta desconfianza el tubo de ensayo y recordó las palabras de Tsunayoshi.

Takeshi no era alguien que se asustaba, pero la idea de que alguien en que confía podría asesinarlo... Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no entraría en pánico tan fácilmente.

— ¿Gokudera? — El deportista habló en voz alta, no sabía si lo que hacía era muy tonto o muy inteligente.

Tonto porque si el impostor estaba cerca lo encontraría de inmediato, e inteligente porque era casi imposible que Hayato fuera tan lejos en muy poco tiempo.

—Estoy leyendo, no me interrumpas, maldito friki — contestó Gokudera sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos. Los pocos pasos que dio habían sido suficientes para encontrar el centro de información, donde había libros por montón y papeles llenos de datos por todos los lados.

_* * *_

Lambo picó otro botón y, poco después, apareció una pequeña pantalla junto con un teclado. El joven intercambió miradas con su amiga que lo acompañaba, I-pin, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que acababa de hacer.

—Quizás tengas que escribir una clave — sugirió la repartidora de fideos mientras acercaba rápidamente su rostro a la pantalla.

—Inserte nombre de los tripulantes — una voz metálica salió del monitor.

El bovino se encogió de hombros, no veía el porqué no hacerle caso a la máquina, empezó a teclear los nombres de todos los que lo habían acompañado en el viaje y, tras terminar, el teclado y la pantalla volvieron a desaparecer.

—Gracias — dijo la voz metálica.

—Eh... Bueno — Lambo abrió el mapa holográfico de su traje y observó en dónde se ubicaba una de sus tareas—. ¿Tienes una tarea en el bloque G?

—No, tengo que hacer algo aquí.

—Ya veo — Lambo empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría al bloque mencionado—. Me adelantaré, me alcanzas cuando hayas terminado.

—No creo que sea tan buena idea, recuerda que Sawada-san dijo que... — I-pin se dio la media vuelta, para darse cuenta que su amigo se estaba alejando, suspiró y decidió en apresurarse a completar su tarea.

No entendía como Lambo podía tomárselo tal a la ligera, aún después de que Tsunayoshi hubiese recalcado tantas veces lo importante que era que todos estuviéramos acompañados. Claro, hubo uno que se opuso rotundamente ya que él prefiere trabajar solo por su disgusto con las multitudes.

I-pin observó un reloj holográfico que se proyectaba desde el brazo de su traje e hizo una mueca de disgusto, Reborn ya estaba tardando. Pensó en si debía esperar al tutor de Sawada en aquel lugar o debía seguir a Lambo.

Una vez finalizada su tarea se decidió: seguiría a Lambo. Empezó a caminar hacia donde había visto a su amigo por última vez y apresuró el paso, no podía dejarlo solo ni un segundo más por el peligro que aquello representaba.

Tras recorrer casi por completo el pasillo divisó a su amigo, estaba en medio de la sala, con el rostro lleno de preocupación, temblando del miedo.

—Lambo, ¿qué pa...?

**¡ B A N G !**

El adolescente vestido de vaca cayó al suelo, ocasionando que I-pin no pudiera terminar de hablar, su cuerpo hizo un pequeño rebote tras aterrizar en el suelo y se empezó a formar un charco de sangre debajo de éste.

La joven corrió instintivamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, observó a su alrededor y logró divisar una figura que le estaba dando la espalda, caminando a la dirección contraria de donde había ocurrido aquello.

La figura se dio media vuelta, observando lo que había ocurrido a sus espaldas, encontrándose directamente con la mirada de I-pin.

La joven, con la mirada llena de terror tras darse cuenta quién era aquella figura, dejó que un par de lágrimas rodará por sus mejillas y apretó rápidamente el botón de emergencia que había en su traje.

Los tubos bajaron del techo, llevándose a I-pin y a la persona que estaba en el otro pasadizo. Mientras que un tubo diferente, uno color rojo, bajaba por el tripulante herido.

_* * *_

La sala de reuniones era la más grande que había en la base, había una gran mesa redonda en medio del lugar y había una mesa de comandos pegado a la pared. Arriba de dicha mesa había una ventana gigante que mostraba la parte delantera de la base.

— ¿Qué pasó, I-pin? ¿Por qué presionaste el botón? — Se apresuró a preguntar el castaño, le había dado un mal sabor de boca cuando un holograma apareció disparado hacia la pared diciendo que I-pin había presionado el botón de emergencia, echó una vistazo rápido a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que alguien hacía falta en aquella reunión—. ¿Y _Otona_ Lambo?

—Kufufu~ No es obvio, ¿décimo Vongola? — Mukuro tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir no le importara en lo más mínimo—. Alguien lo mató, ¿o me equivoco?

—No — respondió I-pin con voz apagada, sus ojos se acumulaban de lágrimas y la imagen de Lambo lleno de sangre no podía desaparecer de su mente. Pensó que debió haber insistido en no separarse, que quizás así él estaría bien. Se estaba culpando por algo que estaba fuera de sus manos.

— ¡¡No estoy entendiendo al extremo!! — Exclamó Ryohei tras darse cuenta que la joven ya no podía seguir hablando.

— ¿No es obvio, cabeza de césped? — Gruñó Gokudera, molesto por la incapacidad del boxeador de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, apretó fuertemente su puño y lo levantó hacia dirección del mencionado, como si lo estuviese amenazando—. Alguien mató a la vaca estúpida.

—Calma, Gokudera — Yamamoto se limpió una gota de sudor que estaba recorriendo su sien, intentó hacer una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque la angustia le estaba dando un buen golpe e intentó poner sus manos en los hombros del mencionado, pero se arrepintió antes de hacerlo—. Hay que estar tranquilos.

— ¿Viste algo, I-pin-chan? — Chrome parpadeó perpleja, dudando de qué era lo que debía hacer.

—Sí... — Agarró una gran bocana de aire, pensando que así evitaría llorar enfrente de todos, se dirigió hacia Reborn y continuó—. Alguien le disparó.

—No creerás que fui yo, ¿verdad? — Inquirió Reborn con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, subió ligeramente su sombrero para que sus ojos quedarán a la luz y levantó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, intentando dejar el claro su inocencia.

—Aunque tiene sentido-desu — comentó Haru tras analizarlo un poco, había recordado la amenaza que el acusado lanzó con tanta furia al occiso.

—Haru-chan tiene razón — Kyoko había tomado la palabra antes de que cualquier otra persona lo hiciera—. Después de todo, ¿no lo había jurado?

Todos hicieron un silencio reflexivo, parecía que todo indicaba a que el culpable era Reborn.

—No, esperen... No es así, yo...

—Favor de votar — la voz metálica se hizo sonar por el lugar, ocasionando que Tsuna se asustara y cubriera su cabeza para protegerse.

De la mesa salieron once pantallas enfrente de cada tripulante, en ésta aparecieron las fotos de cada uno incluyendo a Lambo, aunque éste tuviera la foto en blanco y negro, y, hasta abajo, había un recuadro para omitir el voto.

—No se preocupe, Juudaimei, la base nos pone a votación para deshacernos del supuesto infectado. Lo leí en unos archivos de aquí — Gokudera hizo una sonrisa, esperando a que fuera alabado por sus conocimientos—. Cuando se contabilizan los votos, una cápsula encierra al que más votos obtuvo y lo lleva a un planeta elegido al azar. 

Tsunayoshi asintió suavemente con la cabeza tras la explicación de su mano derecha, apretó con poca fuerza su labio inferior y, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la cabeza, acercó su dedo índice a la pantalla. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer.

— _Presumido petulante_ será eyectado — una vez que la máquina hablara, un tubo amarillo bajó por Reborn y lo succionó antes de que éste pudiera decir algo. 

Por la ventana se lograba divisar la cápsula yendo a toda velocidad a quién sabe dónde.

— _Presumido petulante_ no era el impostor. 

Hubo un gran silencio después de que la voz metálica se volviera a escuchar, ¿qué acababan de hacer? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uff... Aquí vamos, de poco a poquito:3

Espero les haya gustado, háganmelo saber con los votos uwu

Así sabré que les gustó y continuaré escribiendo:'3

Nos vemos en la siguiente 💕✨


	4. 2

Tras la eyección de "presumido petulante", que era el nombre que Lambo había escrito para Reborn, se establecieron un par de reglas nuevas y se recalcó, una vez más, lo importante que era que no se separaran por nada del mundo, ni siquiera para ir al baño. Inclusive Hibari, odiando tanto las multitudes, tuvo que aceptar aquella condición. También se estableció que se necesitarían muchas más pruebas para que expulsaran a alguien de la base. 

Tsunayoshi estaba convencido de que la base sabía quién era exactamente el impostor, por lo que le pidió a Gokudera que descubriera la manera en la que se podía sacar la información sin necesidad de botar a un tripulante. 

—Haru piensa que Kyoko debió haber venido con nosotros-desu — comentó Haru mientras unía unos cables con cinta para aislar, teniendo cuidado evitar una descargar eléctrica. 

—No te preocupes — Tsuna observó una de las pantallas que había en el lugar la cuál mostraba diferentes zonas de la base—. Su hermano mayor podrá cuidarla mejor que nosotros.

—A ver si el idiota cabeza de césped no decepciona al décimo — comentó Hayato sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba sosteniendo. 

—Vamos, vamos — Yamamoto levantó un interruptor que estaba en la sala, la cual desviaba la energía a diferentes partes de la base, sacudió sus manos para quitarse el polvo que éstas tenían y abrió su panel de tareas que se proyecto de forma holográfica—. Mi siguiente tarea es en el bloque F.

En la pantalla que observaba Sawada se podían apreciar a Ryohei y a Kyoko, aunque para el castaño solamente estaba su amiga en la pantalla. Se preguntó si realmente había sido buena idea haber permitido que el boxeador haya ido únicamente con su hermana, quería confiar que todo estaría bien por el lazo familiar que los une, pero no era suficiente para no sentir aquella espinita en su corazón que le recordaba que el peligro podía estar en cualquier lado. La grabación cambió hacia la cocina, apareciendo I-pin y Hibari en la pantalla. Tsuna desvió la mirada.

_* * *_

I-pin no sabía cómo debía de sentirse. Estaba triste, por la muerte de Lambo y la expulsión de Reborn, se sentía culpable, algo había pasado por alto y era la dirección en la que el bovino estaba viendo, poniendo aquello en contexto era imposible que Reborn hubiese sido. Quería morirse en ese mismo lugar, no podía creer que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. 

—No lo pienses demasiado — Hibari sirvió agua cristalina en un vaso grande, lo colocó en la barra y lo empujó hasta que quedara enfrente de I-pin—. Si no eran ellos, hubiesen sido otros.

La joven agachó la cabeza, rodeó el vaso con ambas manos y dejó que sus pensamientos fueran a mil por hora. Le pareció un tanto extraña la forma en la que el contrario intentó animarla, o al menos eso pensó que estaba haciendo, pero lo atesoró profundamente ya que se trataba de su amor platónico desde chica. Le dio un sorbo al agua. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ¡estaba a solas con el que le gusta! ¿Cómo pudo pasarle desapercibido aquel detalle? Quizás por la muerte de su amigo, claro. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse ahora? Teniendo tan cerca al galán de Kyoya... ¿Debería dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella? 

—Gracias... — Dio un sorbo más. Intercambió su mirada entre su acompañante y el vaso de agua, y suspiró. No podía permitirse olvidar tan pronto aquellos sentimientos de tristeza.

  
Kyoya abrió dos puertas gigantes que de encontraban relativamente cerca de la cocina, le hizo una seña a I-pin para que la siguiera y se adentró a aquel lugar sin antes haber encendido las luces para evitar ir a oscuras. No era lo suyo animar a una persona, ni siquiera el hablarle lo era, y aún así lo intentó, por alguna razón.

—Oh, vaya, esto debe ser el almacén, ¿no es así? — La joven observaba las repisas llenas de latas metálicas y una que otra caja de cartón, supuso de inmediato que era el lugar donde guardaban suministros para poder hacer la comida.

—Hm — afirmó Hibari con un simple sonido, estiró su mano para agarrar una lata, la acercó a sus labios y le aventó una pequeña brisa, ocasionando que el polvo que había en ésta desapareciera casi por completo.

Era una vieja lata de frijoles.

_* * *_

Chrome se arrodilló, sujetó con ambas manos aquello tan alargado y lo suficientemente grueso para no salir de la categoría de lo normal. Estaba impresionada, nunca se imaginó que podría encontrarse algo así. Sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, incluso parecía que de éstos desprendían chispas de asombro y curiosidad. Como si nunca en su corta vida hubiera visto algo similar.

—Pequeña Nagi, te recomendaría que no lo hicieras — Mukuro observó con atención a la contraria, sabía perfectamente lo que el rostro de ella expresaba en aquel momento de descubrimiento—. Pero no soy nadie para detenerte, kufufu~.

  
Dokuro asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, ocasionando que un ligero rubor se asomara por sus mejillas, retiróa la cáscara y le dio una gran mordida al plátano que había encontrado en el suelo.

—Woaaa... — La joven parecía contenta tras el primer mordisco, saboreó un poco más lo que tenía en la boca y, poco después de aquello, la expresión de su rostro cambió por completo—. No está tan bueno como pensé.

Rokudo hizo una pequeña risa, pareciéndole extremadamente tierno las reacciones que la contraria había tenido, le revolvió suavemente su cabello y continuó caminando, observando las plantas que había a su alrededor.

Ambos se encontraban en el invernadero de la base, cosa que imaginaeron que sería imposible tener algo así en el espacio. Pero, con una tecnología como la que Vongola tiene, supusieron que aquello podía ser normal.

Chrome agarraba cualquier fruto que se encontrara en el suelo, aunque ya no tuviera la misma curiosidad por probarlos, con intención de compartir con sus amigos. Pensó que quizás con aquello se podría hacer algo de comida y así animar a su amiga I-pin, quien parecía estar sumamente destrozada después de lo de Lambo.

**C R A C.**

La joven soltó instintivamente las frutas y verduras que llevaba en brazos para correr a esconderse detrás del ilusionista, aquel crujido de rama había delatado la aproximada ubicación de un tercero personaje en escena.

—Es mejor que salgas, a menos que quieras problemas — amenazó el guardián de la niebla con rostro de pocos amigos, extendió su brazo derecho en señal de que estaba protegiendo a la fémina y con su mano izquierda sujetó fuertemente su tridente, estaba preparado para responder por si el _intruso n_ o decidiera atacarlos.

Unos arbustos se sacudieron, revelando la posición del tercero, y, después de aquello, se escucharon pasos alejándose.

Rokudo pensó en dejarlo pasar. En que no debía abandonar a Chrome por el riesgo que aquello representaba. Pero la sensación de tener al posible asesino tan cerca lo empezaba a causar cierto cosquilleo. Pensó medio segundo y corrió tan rápido como pudo siguiendo a quién los estaba acechando, dejando atrás a su compañera.

La joven no logró reaccionar a tiempo, todo fue tan rápido para ella. De un momento a otro se encontraba sola en el invernadero. ¿A dónde debía ir? ¿Acaso debería esperar a que Mukuro regresara? ¿Y si el impostor lo mataba?

Tantas cuestiones asaltaron a la joven sin previo aviso. No quería terminar como I-pin, no quería llorar por la muerte de alguien.

Suspiró y decidió ponerse en marcha, aunque cada paso que daba se le llenara de miedo el corazón.

_* * *_

El ilusionista se detuvo en seco, al parecer había perdido de vista a la sombra que estaba siguiendo, dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y se percató que había alguien ahí.

—Kufufu~ Sabía que eras tú, Alondra-kun — Mukuro pasó una de sus manos por su cabeza, arreglando el cabello que se había desacomodado durante la persecución.

— ¿Hm? — Kyoya dejó de estar recargado en la pared, teniendo en cuenta que, posiblemente, en cualquier segundo estallaría una batalla campal con la persona que más odiaba en la base.

—Te voy a exponer, sé que eres tú y no permitiré...

— ¡Hibari-san! — I-pin salió del baño, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, observando al azabache quien la había estado esperando—. Perdón, ¿tarde mu...? — La joven observó al ilusionista quien se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

—Hibari-san dijo que me esperaría aquí y así lo hizo — respondió I-pin por Kyoya, caminó hasta quedar al lado de éste, dando a entender que lo estaba defendiendo y, tras un silencio incómodo, continuó: — ¿y Chrome?

Mukuro se giró sobre sus talones para comprobar la ausencia de la mencionada. Pensó que estaba siendo seguida por ella.

— ¡¿Por qué la dejaste sola?! ¿No ves que pueden...?

**¡ ¡ ¡** **N O O O O O O O O ! ! !**

La voz de Tsuna se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar, dándole a entender a todos los que lo escucharon que había suceso algo sumamente grave.

I-pin no se detuvo a pensarlo, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde se encontraba el castaño y observó el cuerpo bañado en sangre de la chica.

Una amiga suya había sido asesinada. Se quería culpar, una vez más, por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era su responsabilidad. Aquella pertenecía al compañero de su amiga en cuestión.

— ¿Por...? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! — Sawada abrazó a la chica que estaba en el suelo, pensando erróneamente que quizás así ella despertaría.

—Juudaimei, aquí esto... — Hayato, apareciendo en la escena, se calló al entender que Tsuna no gritaba por ayuda.

Sawada había gritado porque vio muerta a...

El botón de emergencia fue presionado.

_* * *_

Una vez más, todos estaban reunidos a excepción de dos personas. Estaban listos para empezar un debate de quién podría ser el asesino, pero no estaban preparados para votar a alguien, a menos que hubiesen pruebas contundentes.

Mukuro observó los rostros de todos los tripulantes, temiendo cada segundo que transcurría, hasta que, aliviado, comprobó que Chrome se encontraba sana y a salva. Si ella no había muerto, ¿entonces quién?

Volvió a observar a todos los presentes.

Estaba él mismo.

Chrome.

Haru.

Yamamoto.

I-pin.

Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi.

Hibari.

Ryohei.

Y... No había nadie más. Tres asientos vacíos era lo único que quedaba.

Tras analizarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de quién era la faltante: Sasagawa Kyoko.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarde, pero seguro:3

Aqui una nueva actualización uwu  
Espero les haya gustado:3  
Háganmelo saber con sus votos y, si se puede, con comentarios ;u:

Muchas gracias ♥️


	5. 3

—Eh, Sawada, ¿has visto a Kyoko? Me dijo que iría a su habitación por unas cosas y ahora pensé que estaría aquí, pero...

Ryohei se quedó callado tras observar las personas que estaban presentes en la sala. No quería aceptar que la ausencia de su hermana significará que estaba... Agitó rápidamente la cabeza, borrando instantáneamente aquel pensamiento horrible, y dejó su vista sobre el castaño, esperando ansioso a una respuesta.

—Hermano... — Tsuna estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, con mucho esfuerzo logró vocalizar aquella palabra. Sentía que era su culpa, que debía haber insistido en que no fueran solos ellos dos, en que debía haberse dado el tiempo de discutir con Ryohei hasta conseguir que esté cambiara de opinión.

—Buen intento, cabeza de césped — Hayato atrajo la atención de todos, con intención de que dejaran de ver al castaño y la pelea interna que estaba llevándose acabo con él mismo—. Eras el único que estaba con ella.

— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando extremadamente?! — Ryohei estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para que sus ojos no se convirtieran en un par de cascadas, para que su voz no se quebrara como si de vidrio se tratara, para que su espalda se mantuviera recta en vez de encorbarse para abrazarse a sí mismo; estaba desecho, no se podía perdonar a sí mismo lo que había permitido que ocurriera: no cumplir con su palabra de proteger siempre a su hermana menor.

—Vamos, vamos — Yamamoto le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro del boxeador, le lanzó una mirada a Hayato para que no volviera a hacer semejante acusación y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aún sabiendo que había un asesino entre ellos y estaba haciendo cosas imperdonables, se aclaró la garganta para hablar—. ¿Dónde estaba Kyoko la última vez que la viste?

Sawada era un mar de lágrimas, parecía estar llorando todo lo que Ryohei se negaba a hacerlo. Haru, conmovida por la depresión del castaño, decidió ir a abrazarlo para ver si aquello le lograba dar consuelo. Varias personas se dieron cuenta de aquel dato de amor que la joven estaba mostrando; Hayato tuvo que enterrar sus uñas en la mesa para no ir a quitar a la chica y exigir que se respetara el espacio de su jefe, I-pin suspiró y, en compañía de Chrome, fueron hasta donde se encontraba el joven que se había vuelto lágrimas.

—Me dijo que quería ir a su habitación por un par de cosas que había dejado ahí —comentó Ryohei, lamentándose internamente haber permitido que su hermanita lo hubiese logrado convencer de que quería ir sola—. Estábamos en el laboratorio haciendo unas tareas, ella caminó rápido, pensaba que iba sola, pero en realidad yo iba cerca. Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento cuando escuché el grito de Tsuna. Tal vez si no me hubiese distraído viendo el saco de arena que había, habrá podido evitarlo...

— ¿A los cuartos? — Repitió Mukuro confundido, trataba de recrear un croquis de la base en su mente para poder crear la ilusión que permitiría proyectar su imaginación.

En el centro de la mesa se levantó una pequeña base, sin el techo para poder observar a los diminutos tripulantes, que eran una copia exacta de los originales, caminando por los corredores.

—¿En dónde se encontraban, lamebotas del décimo? — Rokudo cambió de posición a los pequeños tripulantes de la mini base.

Hayato se molestó con el apodo que el ilusionista había utilizado, lo suficiente como para devolver su insulto.

—A la hora que el Juudaimei gritó, el _friki_ del béisbol, la mujer estúpida y yo estábamos aquí, en esta sala, cabeza de piña.

Mukuro levantó la cabeza, molesto por el apodo, pero se limitó a lanzar un gruñido de enojo únicamente.

—Veamos desde 10 minutos atrás.

El pequeño Mukuro y la pequeña Chrome aparecieron en el jardín de la base; Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru y Tsunayoshi aparecieron en la sala de reuniones, donde se encontraban ahora los verdaderos; la pequeña I-pin y el pequeño Hibari aparecieron en un corredor cercano al baño, ya que no proporcionaron información de en dónde se encontraban y Mukuro no se iba a tomar la molestia para interrogarles; y, finalmente, el pequeño Ryohei y la pequeña Kyoko se materializaron en el laboratorio de la mini base.

La pequeña I-pin entró al baño, dejando sólo al pequeño Kyoya en el corredor cercano a éste quien, aprovechando la ausencia de la joven, aprovechó para ir hacia el jardín y esconderse en ls arbustos, acechando quién creía que se encontraba sola.

— ¿Ven ahí? — El ilusionista giró la base para observar la espalda del pequeño demonio de Namimori escondido, vigilando con cautela a las dos personas que habían ahí. Y, sin querer, la posición en que Mukuro había dejado la base, daba la apariencia de que la pequeña Chrome le estaba haciendo un oral al pequeño ilusionista.

— ¡Hahi! — El rostro de Haru se coloreó inmediatamente de rojo apenas dejó de observar al castaño y prestó atención al centro de la mesa, no podía creer lo que parecía estar viendo—. H-Haru no sabía que Chrome-Kun era una adulta-desu.

—N-No es así — Chrome, con el rostro completamente rojo, giró la mini base para que se dejara de ver aquello tan vergonzoso.

—Eso no es lo importante — comentó Mukuro para que olvidaran aquello que habían visto, volvió a señalar a los pequeños arbustos y continuó—: Alondra-kun estaba aquí, hasta que yo me di cuenta y lo perseguí.

El pequeño Mukuro salió disparado en persecución del pequeño Kyoya. Justo como había el ilusionista juraba que había sucedido en la vida real. El pequeño Hibari llevaba una gran ventaja en la carrera, tanto así que el pequeño Rokudo lo único que perseguía era su sombra proyectada en las paredes de la base. De repente el pequeño azabache cambió de dirección, encontrándose con una pequeña y solitaria Kyoko, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de la base. Era obvio lo que sucedería, el pequeño líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori atacó con rapidez a la joven, dejándola gravemente herida, después huyó a dirección del baño donde, milésimas de segundos después, se encontró con el pequeño Mukuro.

Tsuna, aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos para que éstas no le impedirán ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sorprendió al ver aquello, pensó que eso era lo que había ocurrido. Incluso iba a ceder a un ataque de ira, culpando al azabache y condenándolo a exiliarlo de la base, hasta que bajó su mirada para encontrarse a un pequeño Gokudera y un pequeño Yamamoto besándose en la sala de reuniones.

— ¡¡Hahi!! — Haru, al parecer, había notado lo mismo que el castaño, señaló la sala de reuniones donde su versión pequeña había abandonado el lugar para ir detrás del pequeño Tsuna—. ¿P-Por eso dejaron que Haru se adelantara-desu?

— ¡O-Oye! — Gokudera, completamente indignado, golpeó la mesa haciendo que la mini base tuviera algo similar a un terremoto, frunció el ceño lo más que pudo y, de no haber sido que Takeshi lo detuvo, se intentó lanzar hacia Mukuro para darle un par de puñetazos—. ¡¿Qué clase de jodida broma es esa?!

—No me culpen a mí, está pasando lo más cercando a la reali---.

— ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡¡AYUDAAAAA!! — El pequeño Tsuna empezó a gritar por auxilio, pero no era por haber encontrado el cadáver de la pequeña Kyoko. Estaba pidiendo ayuda porque la pequeña Miura se había lanzando hacia él y estaba empezando a desvestirlo, completamente en contra de su voluntad.

—Ja, ja, ja — Yamamoto agarró al pequeño Tsunayoshi de la camisa, lo levantó y lo colocó en su mano libre, mientras que con la otra trataba de quitarle el pantalón a la pequeña Haru—. Puede que esto suceda en realidad.

Kyoya, observando todo el espectáculo de sus versiones pequeñas, acercó su mano para tomar a su pequeña imitación, pero está se negó y empezó a golpearlo con sus tonfas para intentar hacer que retrocediera.

Rokudo suspiró, su idea de recrear la base no funcionó como él quería que sucediera, observó el pequeño Kyoya peleando con el original y chasqueó los dedos para que todo aquello desapareciera, debió haber pensando mejor las cosas. ¿Ahora como iba a poder a culpar a Hibari de ser el impostor?

—Yo pienso — Sasagawa atrajo la atención de todos con sus palabras que hicieron terminar el silencio incómodo que había reinado en el lugar—, yo pienso que Hibari fue.

Tras haber hecho aquella confesión todos voltearon a ver a Kyoya, quien de limitó a parpadear perplejo, preparándose mentalmente para defenderse.

—Es imposible — I-pin le ganó la oportunidad para hablar al azabache—, ¿no lo has dicho ya, Mukuro? Estuviste persiguiendo una sombra todo este tiempo, ¿no crees que si Hibari-san hubiese sido la sombra hubiese desaparecido?

El ilusionista iba a responder, pero prefirió quedarse callado, intentando recordar aquel momento lleno de adrenalina. ¿Realmente perseguía una sombra? No lograba recordar si dicha silueta habría desaparecido por en algún momento, solamente recordaba su imaginación de atrapar al impostor y ser alabado por los demás.

Nadie tenía pruebas de nada, no podían echar al fuego a alguien porque no tenían evidencias sólidas. Una vez más, tendrían que pasar para evitar tirar a un inocente al espacio exterior.

_* * *_

Ryohei realmente quería estar solo, Tsunayoshi no lo iba a convencer para nada del mundo. Era como si le hubiesen disparado la bala de la desolación, lo único que quería era estar acostado, lamentándose de lo que pasó y de lo que jamás pasara debido a su enorme perdida. 

El boxeador estaba solo en la habitación, su animo y energía que lo caracterizaban se fueron junto con su hermana. Parecía que no tenía sentido seguir con vida. 

—Esperame, Tsuna-san — se escuchó decir Haru momentos después de haber salido de la habitación, asegurándose, junto con el mencionado, que Sasagawa estaría bien.

La puerta empezó a cerrarse, gracias al intento de Miura de cerrarla de un jalón, desapareciendo a poco la luz que se filtraba de afuera. Ryohei estaba dispuesto a acostar, hasta que notó algo extraño. La luz había desaparecido unos segundos para después volver a aparecer, como si alguien hubiese pasado por enfrente de la puerta. Buscó con la mirada en la habitación, pero no había nadie más que él, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar en el corredor, encontrándose al impostor siguiendo discretamente a Haru. 

El infectado estaba preparándose a asesinar a la joven, para él, tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Haru se encontraba aún lo suficientemente lejos de Tsuna, si le cubría la boca podría asesinarla sin ser visto, pero no contaba con que estaba siendo vigilado por sus espaldas. 

Ryohei se propuso a seguirlo, pero su pie resbaló, atrayendo la atención completa de la persona que seguía con obstinación a la chica. Sus ojos se encontraron. Pensó en pelear con él, en acusarlo, en hacer algo, pero le pesaba demasiado la muerte de su hermana. 

—Sólo hazlo — Sasagawa estiró los brazos y cerró los ojos, se estaba ofreciendo al impostor—. Llévame con mi hermanita. 

El impostor presionó un botón que había programado con anterioridad, ocasionando que la luz de la base se fuera. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola otra vez;D 

Aquí una nueva parte ;w; estoy trabajando en otro FF jeje   
Apenas termine la primera parte la publicaré uwu espero que me apoyen también con este nuevo proyecto ♥

Nos vemos en la próxima:3


End file.
